New York, 1899 discontinued
by Dreamer of Fantasy
Summary: After a strange occurance in a hotel room, four girls from now are sent back to NY in 1899. Chaos, romance, new identities, and overall good times follow. [cowritten with 4 friends: Ace, Stellar, Squilre, and Sodapop]
1. Welcome to New York!

Hey! It's me, Vix again! This is one of your normal, time travel fics, also what we call a "daydream romance" lol. You know wut I mean? Where you get the guy you want, everything is perfect between the two of you, even though he's 3-5 years older than you lol. Ok, just to make things clear with everyone, in this fic there is NOT a movie of "Newsies". *thinks: what would this world be like without that wonderful movie?* lol anyway, I think this fic is pretty good and kinda funny at times. Sorry if we drift in and out of NY accent, and I wanted to let u know that this was also written by my 2 friends. I'm Sarah (u will later know me as Vix), Laura, who is also known as many things, including Spot, Ace, Batman, and Yeah Yeah, among many other nicknames. It was also written by Kathwren, a.k.a. Race, Stellar, and wutever else u want 2 call her. So, enough of my babbling, and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Newsies *sobs* lol. Disney owns it all, but not for long *evil laughter*  
  
p.s. if u are reading this story, please let me know that at least someone is. That lil purple "review" button is there 4 a reason, u know!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. Welcome to New York!  
  
"Welcome to New York, ladies, and enjoy your stay," said the owner of the "Lodging House", which was the hotel we were staying at. They say it used to be a lodging house for the newsboys of New York, during the late 1800's and early 1900's, and that the owner was a descendant of the original.  
  
I was on vacation with two of my best friends, Laura (we called her Spot Conlon) and Kathwren (a.k.a. RaceTrack). My Aunt Donna Sue was taking me on a vacation, and I could choose anywhere in the world to go to. She also said I could pick a friend (or two) to come with us. We had thought of New York at the same time, although none of us knew why.  
  
It was not a large hotel, and we got the last room that was open. It was upstairs at the end of the hall, separated from the rest of the rooms.  
  
That night, we stayed up pretty late talking, till about 3 in the morning. We'd been sitting on Race's bed and decided it was time to sleep.  
  
"Hey, Blink, move over! How am I supposed to get into my bed, if you're blocking the only way out?" Spot said to me (my nick name is KidBlink, my real name is Sarah. We had made the nicknames up, and hadn't got them from anywhere.).  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I stood up (or tried to), for the top bunk was too low, and I banged my head on it. I fell on the ground, unconscious, and Race and Spot leaned forward to help, but they weren't much help, because they did the exact same thing I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I woke up, I had a killer headache, so I went to the bathroom to get some Tylenol. On the way I heard. singing. I forgot about the Tylenol, and followed the source of the noise.  
  
I stepped out of the hallway, and just about got ran over by a teenage boy chasing another, for a towel.  
  
"Hey Race!" the one in front said, shaking the towel, "you want this?"  
  
"C'mon Skittery! Just give me the towel!" said the other boy, who had shaving cream all over his face. They both talked with a heavy New York accent.  
  
They ran down the stairwell, and I leaned over, watching them. But, once again, my good luck kicked in, and I fell over.  
  
I toppled down the stairs, and right into one of the boys. He grabbed the towel, wiped his face off, and when he saw me he started making weird faces at me, then at the other boy, Skittery. What a weird name.  
  
I then discovered the cause of my fall. I was wearing an ankle long, heavy, ugly, old-fashioned dress. Not to mention the most uncomfortable shoes on the face of the earth. I must have tripped on one, or both.  
  
"Hey Mush!" he yelled up the stairs, "Come down 'ere!"  
  
"What?" yet another boy poked his head out the doorway, with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Dis goil one o' yours?" the shaving cream boy said, indicating me.  
  
"Ta tell ya da truth, RaceTrack, I don't rememba' dis one. Wish I did, but I don't."  
  
That's when I realized that "shaving cream boy" was really called RaceTrack. (Sound familiar?)  
  
Skittery finally said to me, "Youse got a tongue?"  
  
"What?" I had just been sitting there, thinking about the possibilities of our Race, and their Race, and many other things: how did we get here? The hotel looked different than when we first got there. It was the same layout, newer but old-fashioned. Why was I wearing the dress anyway?  
  
Then I figured it out. It was weird but had to be true, like something you'd read or see in a movie. The "bump" had made us go back in time. Now we had to figure out just how far back.  
  
"All righty then. If Mush don't rememba 'er, and she ain't talkin', who is she?" Race asked, to no one in particular.  
  
"Um. can I say something?" I said trying to get up (those shoes were deadly.)  
  
"Ya? What is it?" Mush asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Race said, mock surprised, "She does speak!"  
  
I glared at him. "Ya. Anyway, my friends call me KidBlink and." I stopped. Race stopped play-punching Skittery, and they all looked down at me in silence. "What?" I asked, "What's so shocking about that? Oh yeah, I forgot about something, hey Race, come with me," and with that I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards our room.  
  
How was it? Like it? Hate it? Plz review, I'll luv u 4ever! Just a "good story" or a "bad story" will suffice. Let's start counting how many we can get! Ready.. set...Click the purple button! lol  
  
~Vix 


	2. Meetin' da Newsies

Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!  
  
Thx 2 reviewers!  
  
Twig: I'm glad that at least someone likes this story lol. Spot's reaction is pretty funny lol. My co-writers and me actually weren't planning on extra characters, but I have 2 other stories that you're welcome to be in. Just e-mail me at KidBlink@newsies.zzn.com, and let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own Newsies, blah, blah, blah.  
  
(A/N: this chappie is in Spot's (our Spot lol) POV, just so u don't get confused.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2. Meeting the Newsies  
  
I didn't wake up very gracefully to begin with and then when I tried to get up I rolled off the bed and onto the cold floor. I looked up to the top bunk to where I thought Blink would be sitting making fun of me. But strangely, she wasn't there.  
  
I wasn't having a very good morning and at that point I didn't care if I woke up the whole hotel so I screamed, "KIDBLINK!!!!! Get in here!"  
  
I turned to see Race stalking over to me, she didn't look very happy. I guess she had been woken up by me trying to get Blink in the room. But before she could reach me a sandy-haired boy with an eye patch stuck his head in the door and said, "Someone say my name?" he looked from one of us to the other. "Since when have der been goils in 'ere?" He paused and then it seemed as if a light bulb went off in his head. "MUSH!"  
  
"Wait, what's your name again?" I asked.  
  
"KidBlink. You called me," he answered, as if that was the stupidest question ever, "Why?"  
  
"What's wit everyone callin' my name? Can't a guy get a little sleep 'round 'ere?" Another boy came walking in. This time curly and dark-haired, and I guess this had happened before because he looked rather annoyed.  
  
"Dees your goils?" KidBlink asked him.  
  
"No," he answered. "How come ev'ry time a goil shows up you guys lookit me?" By the way he said it you could tell this had happened recently.  
  
"What d'ya mean?" KidBlink asked him. "You mean der's more?"  
  
"Yeah der's one dat calls 'erself KidBlink out there flirting wit Skittery and Race." Just then our Blink walked in dragging yet another boy that I guessed was their Race.  
  
"How many guys you got in this place?" our Race asked.  
  
They laughed at that remark and their Race said, "I ain't certain 'bout guys. But we've got three pretty annoying goils heya."  
  
"May I ask why yer draggin' Race?" their KidBlink asked ours.  
  
"Because he has the same name as my friend here. Plus this dress is really getting on my nerves!" she answered.  
  
"Time out!!!" our Race yelled over all the babble. "Let me get this straight. There are two Races, me and him," she pointed at the other Race, who had finally gotten free of our Blink's grasp. He then started making faces at everyone. "Now two KidBlinks, one Mush," she didn't finish. Our Blink interrupted her saying, "Did I miss something? There are two of me now?"  
  
"Dat was exactly what I was gonna say!" the other KidBlink said.  
  
"So you're my clone." She said smiling at him. I could tell that she already was planning her next flirty move.  
  
By then a crowd had formed outside our door.  
  
"Where ya from?" their Race asked. "Your accents make ya sound like a bunch o' hillbillies."  
  
"We sound like a bunch of hillbillies?!" said our Race. "Have you listened to yourself lately?"  
  
"Why youse guys talkin' 'bout hillbillies?" The voice came from the doorway. "We're s'possed to be sellin' papes in ten minutes. And Race, Snipeshooter's in dere waitin' for youse ta steal your cigar back." He looked at the three of us, then turned to Mush, "Didn't I tell ya not ta bring anymore goils in 'ere?"  
  
In reply, Mush gave a little despairing wail.  
  
"Let me guess," I said to the new boy. "It's my turn and you're my Mr. knight in shining armor."  
  
"What's she talkin' 'bout Race?" he asked. "I ain't no knight"  
  
"Well ta break it to ya slow, dere are two o' me and two o' Blink heya."  
  
"And so you see now there's got to be two of me," I said.  
  
"Well is your name Jack Kelly or Cowboy?" he asked, with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"No, Spot Conlon." Everything got dead quiet, except for the occasional giggle from our Blink and the sound of our Race's hand flying by my face. "What? Is that name forbidden around here or something?"  
  
"No," Jack said. "But we do know someone whose name is Spot Conlon. Or so he calls himself."  
  
"Where is he?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Brooklyn," he answered. "But don't worry we'll be goin' dere in a week or so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Review and I'll luv u 4ever! Lol. Oh ya, if we don't update 4 a while, itz not because we're not writing more, cuz we are, we're just writing different parts at different times, like we already have the whole rally and court scenes written out lol. Review!  
  
~Vix 


	3. Pink Shirts and Tiny Spots

Hey! Here's chappie 3! Hehe. Wow that rhymed lol. Sorry, I'm really hyper rite now lol. Thanks sooo much 2 reviewers:  
  
Twig: yay! U reviewed again! I know, we could make this soo confusing lol  
  
BitterSweet: coincidences r fun hehe. Glad u like it!  
  
Oh ya, I almost forgot the disclaimer: ok. If u haven't gotten the picture that we don't own (wish we did) but do not own Newsies, then... I dunno. Thas ur problem lol  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
3. Carryin' the Banner  
  
"A WEEK OR SO?!" Spot yelled. "What am I supposed to do till then?"  
  
Jack looked at Spot. "Sell papes."  
  
We all stared at him in disbelief. "Us?" I asked, "Sell papes?"  
  
He grinned. "Dis is da Newsies Lodging House, ain't it? You stay 'ere, you gotta sell papes."  
  
"Yeah, I'll sell papes as much as you want me to," our Blink said, "long as I can get some new clothes."  
  
"Deal. It's free your foist night, but ev'ry night afta' dat is six cents," Jack said, then, "Mush go get dees goils some clothes."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Cause you seem to be the only one fully awake heya."  
  
Mush finally left the room pouting and muttering, "Mush, do dis. Mush, do dat. Mush, why'd you bring a goil home? Mush, what'd you do dis time?."  
  
Meanwhile, Blink and Blink were.um. getting to know each other.  
  
Otherwise known as shameless flirting. I rolled my eyes. That was just like her. Me and the other Race were just talking. No flirting for me. *Hehe* of course not.  
  
Spot however, was sitting there, staring at Jack, and trying to extract more information about the other Spot. I watched as I talked to RaceTrack.  
  
"So." Spot said, "What's he like?"  
  
"I told ya already, we're goin' in a week or so."  
  
"Will ya just tell me already?! I'm kinda cranky as it is."  
  
Jack leaned back in surprise. "We ain't used ta goils bein' like this. all feisty and stuff. Where ya from, anyway?"  
  
"Um. June 1, 2002. Arizona. At least that's where we were yesterday."  
  
"Ahhhhhh. I see. that explains it," He said sarcastically. He clearly didn't have any idea what she was talking about. No wonder either; Arizona wasn't a US state yet, and 2002 was 103 years in the future (we had found out that it was the same days and months and stuff, just different dates, so if June 1st was on a Saturday for us, it was on a Thursday for them but the year was 1899.  
  
Mush came back in then, with clothes. He was still muttering. "Here's yer clothes," he dumped them on the bed.  
  
"Yay!" Blink yelled, "I can get out of this stinkin' dress!"  
  
"Hey, guys, ten minutes are prob'ly up, so we'll meet you down the stairs. I guess we'll sing tomorrow." he started out the door, looked over at everyone, and added "Hey Race, you shaved yet?"  
  
"Well let's see." he said sarcastically, "I chased Skittery down da stairs ta get dat danged towel, she fell into me then dragged me up here, we talked forever, so. no. I didn't."  
  
They all left, and we got dressed. Although I don't know which was worse: wearing those terrible clothes, or having to listen to Spot complain about the pink shirt she had to wear. Eventually she just raided someone's clothes and traded it in for a blue one.  
  
On the way to the newspaper station to get our papes, Jack started describing Spot, to Spot (we still confuse ourselves with who's who!).  
  
"Well, let's see." Jack started, "He's tall, great sense of humor, great hair, y' know, da dark and handsome type? He's the sweetest guy around, you ask him ta do sumthin' and he just goes and does it. No questions asked."  
  
During this whole thing, Spot was too caught up in the description to notice that behind her, me, Blink, and all the other newsies were laughing.  
  
Their Race and KidBlink were making jokes. Race said: "Yeah. Spot's great. He really is a. I dunno a spot?"  
  
"Yeah," KidBlink said, "People like him don't come along often. You might say they're in short supply."  
  
Race added, "As in SHORT."  
  
All the rest of the newsies cracked up, and Jack tried to keep a straight face, so our Spot wouldn't notice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was this chappie? Good? Bad? Sorry it was kinda short, but oh well. Let me know wut u think about it by clicking the lil purple button, and magically, a little "review" window will appear! Wow! Ain't that amazing. Like I said earlier, I'm hyper. LoL. Ok, I have now uploaded everything that we have written without having to skip parts, so I might not update 4 a while, cuz itz kinda hard 4 all of us 2 get together to write. Also, if u review let me know if u think we should include the songs, cuz we do in our copy of the story on Word. Anyway. review! Thanks ppl!  
  
~Vix 


	4. Carryin' Da Banner

Hi there. Laura, u know her as "Spot" (later Ace, that's also her penname) is over. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Lol Hehe I'm sorry we haven't update so long *dodges people throwing things* lol here's chapter 4, itz not very long, but oh well. oh ya, itz from my POV. We'll try 2 get the next chapter out faster than last time?  
  
Thx 2 reviewers: BitterSweet, Irish Fury, Anarchy, Twig, Kristin, Spider Chick, Glimmer, and AaronLohrLover24  
  
Just read the story! Now! Stop reading this! Grrr.. Lol review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Vix and Ace  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We got to the distribution center, and the newsies started buying their papes. KidBlink was showing me around, and introducing me to everyone. There were so many of them, it was hard to remember all of their names!  
  
I was standing in line with KidBlink to get our papes. He was so cute! And really nice and sweet to me, too. I already had a major crush on him. But enough of my mindless babbling.  
  
When our turn came, Blink gave the 50 cents to the dude that was selling the newspapers to the newsies (I later found out that his name was Mr. Wiesel, but the newsies just called him Weasel). Blink asked for 100 papes, and when he got them he gave me about half to carry and sell.  
  
We sat down on the edge of the platform and looked through a pape to see what the stories were like today. When Spot with Jack, and both Races came over we started discussing what was to be done today.  
  
"Well," Blink said, "Us three," he meant himself, their Race, and Jack, "should each take one of da goils," he smiled at me, and I gave him a grin in return, "and show 'em around, how ta sell and wuteva."  
  
Jack nodded. "K, me an' Spot heah will do our t'ing, Race, you take your double to the races and wherever you'se go durin' da day, and Blink and Blink."  
  
We smiled. "Cool," I said.  
  
"But foist," Jack turned to me, "da Newsie initiation."  
  
Me and Spot made eye contact. What could that be?  
  
The other newsies started chuckling, and some looked skeptical.  
  
"Initiation? What kind of initiation?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Nothin' ta worry about, my dear. We just wanna make sure you'se goils know wut you're gettin' yourselves into. Now, raise your right hand."  
  
We did, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Repeat after me:" Jack said, "I'se."  
  
We repeated, laughing, "I'se"  
  
"Jack Kelly."  
  
"Jack Kelly."  
  
He shook his head, "No, no no!"  
  
We, again, repeated. "No, no no!"  
  
He glared at us. "Say your name."  
  
"Oooooh." we said, grinning at making him mad.  
  
"Ok, let's start over." He rolled his eyes, and raised his hand again. "I'se" he began again, then waiting for us to repeat, "Jack Kelly," he narrowed his eyes, daring us to say his name.  
  
We didn't. He smiled, "Solemnly swear to be loyal to fellow newsies." We again repeated, and he said very quickly,  
  
"And to run if being chased by da Bulls or someone else who wants ta soak ya, fight fair when you're in the mood, never go to bed on time, make up random headlines, and listen to whatever else your wonderful, charming, handsome, leader tells you to do."  
  
We, as well as other newsies, started cracking up.  
  
"Do you promise?!" he demanded.  
  
"Ya, Jack, wuteva'" Spot said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Now we shake on it." He turned to me first, grinned, and made to put out his hand. I did too, and at the last moment, he spit on his hand.  
  
I looked at it, disgusted, but I didn't want everyone to think I was a girly wuss, so I followed suit.  
  
We shook, and I quickly let go, trying to discreetly wipe my hand on my already filthy pants.  
  
Spot and (our) Race looked at me in amazement, not believing that I had actually followed that nasty ritual.  
  
Jack, KidBlink, and the others nodded, smiling. I had passed the test, so it seemed. Jack then turned to Spot and (our) Race. They grimaced, and spit in their hand and shook with him. We were fully initiated newsies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hi guyz! How was that chapter? Kinda short 4 all this wait, but hey. Now. stop reading author notes AGAIN and review!! Plz??? Hehe very hyper.. as usual.... just review! It means da world 2 us! Ttyl  
  
~Vix and Ace 


	5. 5 Froggi

Here's another chapter for this one, finally. You guys probably think we like died or something, if any of our original reads are even still around. I don't have much to say for this. Ace wrote chapter and I like it. We meet an OC that will be in it a lot later on. I've got the next one almost all the way written but we're somewhat stuck on Kat/Stellar's next chapter since we hardly ever get together anymore. I'm gonna quit talking now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, we don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Froggi

"So," I asked impatiently, "Where're we going?"

"Wha'dya mean 'we'?" Jack gave me a puzzled look as the boy named Skittery came over to join Jack and me.

"Blink's with Blink." I quickly became confused and shook my head before starting over. "Sarah's with Kid Blink. Kat's with Race. I don't know anyone else so that leaves you and me."

"Fine," Jack said. "But Skit here is comin' wit us 'cause me an' him usually sell together."

I smiled at the brown haired boy and looked back at Jack. "Works for me."

"Okay then," Jack said, looking at me strangely.

And we started walking something struck me and I stopped. Jack and Skittery glanced back at me and Jack looked at me like I was crazy.

"How exactly _do_ you sell newspapers?" I asked. The two laughed at me slightly.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Skittery said, playfully punching me in the arm. "You'll catch on. All youse gotta do is wave da pape 'round in da air and yell out da headlines."

"That easy, huh?"

"Yeah," Jack said smiling. "Dat easy."

I let out a sigh of relief and we all continued walking.

By lunch, and with a _little_ help from Jack and Skittery, I had sold all of my papers. The boys still had about ten left between them so we split up finished selling the rest before meeting the others at Tibby's.

Sarah and Blink were already there, along with Kat and Race. The curly haired boy, Mush, one of the younger newsies, Snipeshooter, Swifty, Crutchy, Boots, and some of the others that I didn't know yet where there too

I rushed over to sit by Sarah and Kat.

"Hey guys," I said, sliding into the booth. "What's up?"

"Not much," Sarah answered, smiling. "How's the selling going?"

"Not bad," I replied. "I'm already done."

"Me too," Kat said. "Me and Race are gonna go back to the racetracks after lunch. Wanna come?"

"Nah," Sarah declined, glancing over at where the guys were sitting. "Me an' Blink still have to finish selling."

"How many do you have left?" I asked, reaching over and taking a piece of food off of Kat's plate. In return I got a swift smack so I went after Sarah's food instead. She didn't seem to notice, too busy staring off into space with a small smile on her face.

"Half of them," she replied coming out of her daze and blushing.

"Half?!" I exclaimed. "What've you two been—"

The look on her face answered my question. "Oh."

I laughed as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red.

"Aww, c'mon," Kat said. "Don't tell me you haven't done anything. Or at least haven't thought about it."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes at my boy-crazy friend.

"How can you not?" Sarah asked. "You get _two_ of them and they're _both_ very cute."

"Well." I turned in my seat to look at Skittery and Jack. They were sitting next to each other in one of the tables. I guess it was the first time I had gotten a chance to _look_ at them. Jack's light brown hair was hanging down in his face. Someone across from him said something funny and he laughed, brushing the hair from his eyes. Speaking of eyes, he had two big, brown, loving eyes, almost like puppy dog eyes. His smile was to die for.

But looking over at Skittery my heart almost stopped. His dark brown hair curled at the end and his cabby hat made his hair stick out a little. He had a small laugh that made you smile and when _he_ smiled _you_ couldn't help but smile too. He had eyes the color of dark melted chocolate and long eyelashes that gave him a little boy look. He was tall and handsome, everything a girl loves.

Just then, Skittery looked over at me and smiled. I blushed and smiled back, embarrassed that I had been caught starring at him. He laughed slightly and beckoned me over. I signaled that I'd be there in a second and turned back to Kat and Sarah. They both had "I told you so" looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Wha'dya mean 'what'?" Sarah asked teasingly, "The minute you turned around you went all ga-ga and you were practically drooling over Skittery just now."

"No I-I was no—" I stopped and turned to Kat. "Was I?"

She only nodded, smirking.

"Oh," I said quietly, once again embarrassed. "Well... I'm gunna...go...sit over there." I gestured to the boy's table as I gathered up my hat and the last of Sarah's roll.

They only nodded, giving me one of their "all knowing" looks. I stood up quickly, knocking over one of the saltshakers. Placing it back in its place I turned abruptly and ran into some one standing there. I looked up and blushed.

"Just makin' sure ya didn't get lost," Skittery said, looking slightly at the floor.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He took my hand and led me over to the table. I looked over my shoulder at Sarah and Kat and stuck my tongue out and made a face.

"That was beautiful," one of the boys laughed, "eh, what's your name?"

"Laura," I said, stretching out the hand that Skittery wasn't holding for a spit shake. "But you can call me Spot."

"Ah," he said, shaking my hand. "So you're the one they've been telling me about."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Jack and Skittery who were both blushing slightly, Skittery more than Jack. "It's nice to know I've been talked about."

"I'm Patrick," he chuckled at my ability to get the guys to blush, "but you can call me Froggi."

"I'm not gonna ask," I said letting go of Skittery's hand and sitting in the chair he had pulled out for me.

"Smart move," Skittery said, leaning down next to my ear before sitting in-between Jack and me. I looked for Sarah's roll and looked over to find Skittery happily eating it. I smacked him in the arm but he only grinned at me.

The other guys got to talking about some little shop down in Chinatown and I sat there adding my two bits worth as I saw fit. Eventually newsies started going back to their selling spots to finish the day's work, leaving me, Jack, Skittery, Froggi, Mush, and a couple others sitting around the same table talking. Froggi looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Yikes," he said, picking up his coat. "I'd betta be goin'. Spot'll have my head if I get back late, he'll think I've been drinkin'." He stood and spit shook with Jack, Skittery, and me. Then he started putting on his patched up jacket.

"It was nice meetin' ya Laura," Froggi said. "When're youse gunna come ta Brooklyn ta meet Spottie ol' boy?"

"I dunno," I said, looking over at Jack who in turn rolled his eyes. "That's all up to _Jackie_ ol' boy."

"In a week or two," Jack said in a half whine, looking at Froggi. Then, seeing the look on my face, added, "Or maybe a few days. It all dapends on how long I can stand _dis_." He pointed at me. I smacked him on the side of the head and he faked a whimper and put those puppy-dog eyes to good use.

"Well," Froggi laughed, "Whenever ya do, make sure youse come and find me. I know a few people you'd get along wit real nice."

"I sure will come and find you," I said. Froggi smiled and headed towards the door.

"Bye!" we all called in turn.

"Don't miss me too much!" Froggi winked and then closed the door behind him.

* * *

Review please! Reading through all this, I realize it's probably extremely confusing to anyone but us. I apologize for that. If there's any big confusion just ask, and I'll fix it. We're probably gonna re-write a lot of this, since our skills have gone up a bit since we started this, can you believe it, two years ago. So yeah... we'll love you forever if you drop us a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome and flames don't matter because we just laugh at them. Thanks!

Vix


End file.
